fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Fighters of Destiny Future Chronicles
Essa história, se passa antes dos eventos de Time Space New Generation, em 2037, narrando como os Lutadores do Destino tomaram seu rumo depois de muita carreira juntos e começando á pôr em jogo seus Descendentes. Capítulo 1 - Sempre unidos, laços eternos. Em 2020, os Lutadores do Destino assim conhecidos, como Sakura, Kyo, Chris, Terry, Shingo, Athena, Bao, Ketty e Jonathan tiveram agora um novo rumo a caçar, traçar suas vidas de agora em diante, depois de muitas lutas, aventuras, viagens dimencionais e temporais, conhecendo espécies e pessoas com alguma ligação e torneios. Entre eles reúnidos, Terry disse que continuaria com as lutas de rua e Bao disse que treinaria muito mas que continuaria a lutar, Sakura ao lado de Kei, disse que que iria se formar, Kei disse que estava ansiosa e Sakura não desistiria das lutas, Kyo disse que tinha alguns planos em mente quando se formar, Shingo disse que se formaria junto com Kyo e caçaria um rumo diferente sem parar de lutar, Ketty disse que qualquer coisa ela vizita eles nessa dimensão caso contrário, ela não vai esquecer nunca deles e nem das lutas, Chris disse que se tornaria um guardião ao lado de sua mãe, Shermie e de seu pai, Goenitz, Jonathan disse que iria continuar lutando, mas sendo um mestre num Dojo em nome do Saikyo para contratar seus alunos para lá, Kyo resmunga colocando as mãos nos bolsos olhando para Jonathan e Athena disse que continuaria os shows e fosse a torneios caso houvesse um. Terry: Hey, esquentadinho! *provocante* Kyo: Hum? *virando para ele* Terry: Já que você quer se dedicar a uma vida, que tal lutar comigo hein!? Kyo: Como não recusar!? *acendendo uma chama na mão* Terry: Hey C'mon C'mon! Enquanto isso Shingo e Jonathan chegam numa pressa até Sakura. Jonathan & Shingo: Sakura lute comigo! Sakura: Claro, por que não, podem vir! Jonathan: QUE??? Tá falando sério isso?! Sakura: Podem vir me enfrentar, estou pedindo! Kei: Sakura, tem certeza que é uma boa idéia? Sakura: Kei, você me conhece, já fiz pior que isso. Desce uma gota ao lado da cabeça de Kei. Shingo: Tá né, contanto que não te machuque muito. Sakura: Deixem de bobeira! Parem de me subestimar! ''-_-'' Jonathan: Aqui vou eu! Sakura: Podem vir! Bao: E aí, topa? Chris: Nem precisa me dizer. Chris: É melhor lutar sério, porque eu não irei pegar leve! *acendendo chama no dedo* Enquanto lutavam Athena e Kei observavam, até que a saia da Athena ficava levando puxadinhas, ela olha e era Ketty puxando. Ketty: Mamãe :3 *falando baixinho* Poderia me dar as honras? Athena: Claro! :D Eu vou adorar lutar com você a última vez! >< -Disse Athena. Ketty: Não pegarei leve, logo dizendo! Athena: Eu também não! >< Kei logo se afastou e então os Lutadores do Destino tiveram suas lutas memoráveis, assim mostrando sua força total ao longo dos anos. O dia da formatura chegou e quando Shingo e Kyo receberam seus diplomas, eles ergueram ele para cima e todos aplaudiram, estavam todos presentes lá, a família que sempre esteve junta, o mesmo para Sakura, seus pais e seu irmão estavam presente, fazendo um discurço lindo dizendo, "Em todos esses anos de colégio, quero dizer, que minha vida toda foi mágica ao lado de todos, meus amigos, meu namorado, minha família, eu amo muito vocês, quero lhes dizer...que vocês sempre estarão em meu coração". Sakura se emociona e o pessoal aplaude e nisso dando lugar a outra formada e vai até seus pais que a abraça parabenizando sua filha. No dia seguinte de novo todos estão reúnidos, enquanto converçavam, Kyo então com uma roupa diferente agora, com sua jaqueta de couro andando com Sakura que também com suas roupas diferentes, camiseta amarela, jaqueta preta e calça pescando e all star, andando com os outros. Sakura: A formatura foi incrível. Nunca me emocionei tanto na minha vida. Chris: Foi perfeito Sakura, tocou nossos corações. Bao: Você estava linda! ^^ Ketty: Adorei seu discurço Sakura ^^ Athena: Digo o mesmo :) Jonathan: Eu não vejo a hora de abrir um Dojo! >< Shingo: E eu ensinar aos meus futuros filhos a arte do Counter! >< Kei ri enquanto caminha com Shingo. Terry: Agora uma nova direção para seguir, certo? Sakura: Sim, ainda não sei bem, começar primeiro com um emprego já é um passo. Kyo em silêncio ouvia os outros até que para. Kyo: Sakura. Todos se assustam com seu de repente e logo param também. Kyo: Eu adorei o que você disse lá em cima, será inesquecível. Sakura: Obrigada Kyo ^^ é uma pena que não poderei chamar mais você de Colhegial :p Kyo ri e vira para ela e põe a mão em seus ombros. Kyo: Sakura, eu quero lhes pedir uma coisa. Sakura fica surpresa e todos que estavam em volta observam concentrados eles dois. Capítulo 2 - Preparativos e Destino. Sakura então presta atenção no que Kyo está prestes a dizer. Sakura: Bem, pode dizer. Kyo: Depois de todos os anos juntos namorando, tendo todos vocês ao meu lado, eu lhes confeço, que vocês são importantes demais para mim. E eu lhes digo agora para você, o que venho pedindo muitos anos atrás e andei esperando por esse momento agora para dizer, você me daria a honra de ser a minha mulher? Eu prometo ser-lhes um belo marido ao seu lado, que lhe proteja, que seja seu sol que ilumina a árvore de cerejeiras dos campos com meus raios solares, aquele que protege o anjo que caiu dos céus, que seja minha voz da razão, minha luz, eu serei seu Orochinagi e você meu Hadouken. *se ajoelha perante Sakura e pega sua mão direita* Aceita se casar comigo? Todos em volta gritam de alegria e eufóricos enquanto Sakura com os olhos bem abertos e vermelha de surpresa com as palavras tão formais de Kyo. Ketty: Aceita! Aceita!! -Diz Ketty. Chris: AH ESSA EU QUERO VER!! *exultante* Sakura: Eu... Kyo: Você...? -Diz Kyo. Sakura: Eu aceito! :3 Todos em volta voltam a gritar eufóricos e Kyo ao ouvir que ela aceitou, Kyo abraça Sakura forte a levantando e então os outros vão e dão um abraço em conjunto, Terry faz um cafuné na cabeça de Kyo. Terry: Já tava na hora hein, cara!? Chris: Eu quero ser o padrinho de casamento!!! Falei primeiro!! Ketty: Eu quero ser a Dama de Honra!! xD Athena: Eu gostaria de ser a Madrinha de Casamento ^^ Jonathan: JÁ TÔ LÁ! Chris: Pode contar que já tô para ver o casalzinho no altar! Sakura: Eu vou aceitar as ofertas de todos com uma condição. Kyo: Qual? Sakura: Quero que meu herói azulzinho de infância seja convidado! >< Kyo: Herói...azul de infância? Sakura: Chris sabe quem é! ;) Chris: Sim, sei sim quem é! >< Pode deixar. Sakura: NHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Kyo ri. Sakura: Agora tem uma coisa né, tem que falar com meus pais e depois com os seus e aí ficaremos noivos ^^ Kyo: (Tenho certeza que meu velho deixaria.) Ketty: Quero só ver o dia que for marcado! Terry, você vai me comprar um vestido lindo, tá? :D Terry: E por quê tem que ser eu?! Você sabe quanto é que custa isso? No máximo nós devemos alugar é um terno e o vestido que você escolher lá! Ketty: Chato, pobretão! ''-_-'' Sakura ri. Chris: Então, quando vai ser? Sakura: Ainda não decidi. Tem o lance de noivado, igrejas, nossas famílias, é...tudo tem que ser resolvido passo a passo, começando por agora. Chris: É, tem isso. Sakura: No entanto, pedirei ao Rock que mande os servidores dele os convites para todos de South Town, Metro City e claro, incluindo ele mesmo né, não posso deixar meu considerado irmão de fora. Chris: Okay, eu também vou adiantar meu lado. Com licença. *se virando e andando* Shingo: Eu também vou me indo, vejo vocês lá. *fazendo o mesmo* Jonathan: Digo o mesmo Sakura! ^^ Athena: Qualquer coisa, Sakura, irei lhe ajudar, é só ligar para mim ^^ *andando também* Só sobraram Sakura e Kyo e eles viam os outros irem. Sakura: Bem, é melhor fazer nossa parte. Kyo: Claro. *pegando Sakura nos braços* Kyo, levou Sakura até a sua família e lá. Shizuka: Então, quer dizer que finalmente meu filho vai finalmente se casar. Saisyu: Vai me dar quantos netinhos? *esfregando o queixo com um sorriso questionável* Kyo: He-hey! Isso ainda está nos meus segundos planos mas não enquanto estamos noivos, no momento nada de bebês! *atrapalhado com as palavras* Sakura ficava em silêncio com uma cara emburrada. Saisyu: Contanto que me dê netinhos, aceito que se casem. Kyo: Ai ai tá bom pai -.- Sakura: Como desejar ^^ Joe Kusanagi: Aí primo! Arrebenta lá no altar viu?! Kyo: E você com a Kisarah? Quando vão se casar? Joe: Bem eu...nunca cheguei a esse ponto '~' mas eu vou falar com ela. Sakura: Olha, se você falar com ela, acredito que ela vai aceitar, você já tem idade para se casar, vai lá e fala com ela :D Joe: É um bom conselho, tudo bem, eu vou falar com ela, obrigado :) Kyo: Bom, tudo esclarecido aqui, vamos Sakura. *se virando e andando* Sakura: Okay. *seguindo-o* Kyo e Sakura fizeram seu caminho para Metro City, chegando lá, eles explicaram tudo para a família Kasugano. Sr Kasugano: Casamento?????!!! *estarrecido* Sra.Kasugano: Puxa, esse momento foi bastante aguardado para mim. Tsukushi: É agora que sou titio?! :D Sakura: Tsukushi! >~< *envergonhada* Sra.Kasugano: Tsukushi, pare de pensar nisso agora, você vive dizendo isso. Tsukushi: Mas eu quero, mamãe ;n; Sakura: Ai ai...e então pai? O que você acha disso? Sr.Kasugano ficava pensativo, mas com um olhar questionável, embora ele fosse dizer simplesmente que sim, ele não era tão fácil de fazer daquele caso já esclarecido, então ele se mantêm pensativo, de braços cruzados enquanto encara Kyo, até que finalmente abre a boca. Sr.Kasugano: Se você vai se casar com a minha filha, eu quero que seja o marido que ela sempre sonhou ter ao seu lado, quero que a vigie, que a ame do jeito que ela é, caso ela não puder fazer aquilo que tem difículdade, você irá acolhê-la, irá honrar uma mulher como uma esposa deve honrar o marido, assim como honro minha família. Kyo: De acordo, eu farei de tudo para sua filha, do ótimo e melhor Sr.Kasugano. Sr.Kasugano: Que assim seja. Tsukushi engole em seco pelas palavras de seu pai. Sakura: Nesse caso se me derem licença eu vou começar a me antecipar. Kyo então sai da casa e agora era hora dos preparatívos para o mais aguardado matrimônio de dois seres, um divino e sobrenatural, embora a mesada de Sakura fosse pequena para poder contribuir com o número de pessoas, comes e bebes, Sakura pediu a ajuda de Rock, ligando para ele: Sakura: Alô? Rock: Irmã? Sakura: Eu mesma >< tudo bem? Rock: Sim, tá tudo bem e com você? Sakura: Está sim tudo bem, eu tenho uma grandiosa notícia a dar a você. Rock: Pode dizer. Sakura: Eu e Kyo vamos nos casar finalmente! >< Rock: Puxa vida, irmã isso é muito bom de ouvir, eu estava esperando por esse momento! >< Sakura: Eu gostaria muito que você fosse, só que eu vou precisar de uma grana porque...desculpe se isso te assustar, mas a igreja vai lotar e o número de pessoas é maior do que você pensa e, será que não seria incômodo se eu pedir para você me ajudar? Rock: Sim claro, sem problemas, se é para ser perfeito, faço isso pela minha irmã. Sakura: Oh, muito obrigada Rock, eu te devo uma dessa vez. Rock: Hey, você não me deve nada, eu farei isso mais por você, porque eu te adoro e é para o bem da minha irmã. Sakura: Seria uma falta de consideração eu não retribuir a você. Rock: Não, eu insisto. Sakura suspira. Sakura: Bom de qualquer forma, eu vou adiantar meu lado aqui, como ver vestido, convites, acredito eu que fizemos tudo de antemão enquanto é tempo. Rock: Okay, pode contar comigo, eu irei usar para esses suplementos. Sakura: O vestido, deixe comigo, somente isto, é claro que meu pai vai contribuir para essas roupas elegantes. Rock: Certo, mais algo? Rock: Compareça até lá e...em questão dos convites, deixe por último quando tudo estiver arrumado e pago e colocar 3 dias depois de tudo pronto, ou seja, o evento acontecerá no 3° dia, para todos se preparar, certo? Rock: De acordo, é melhor assim. Sakura: Os convites, é melhor que seja enviado via correio. Rock: Eu posso mandar um dos meus homens para fazer esse serviço, o selo será feito por mim, não se preocupe. Sakura: Tudo bem então, é só isso. Diz para Hotaru que eu mandei um beijo à ela. Rock: Pode deixar. Sakura: Tchau Rock, um beijo ^^ Rock: Outro, tchau <3 Os dois desligam o telefone e Sakura então com a mão apoiada na mesa, da umas batidinhas com a unha do dedo na madeira, produzindo um som baixo, Sakura nunca se sentiu tão nervosa naquele momento, se casar...era um momento que devia ser perfeito, memorável, mandar mais de 1500 convites para pessoas próximas a ela, com certeza, seria um longo dia para fazer mais do que isso, apesar de que Sakura não era uma pessoa que aceitava uma oferta e não deixava de retribuir de bom grado. Tsukushi: Nervosa para casar, mana? *jogando Vídeo Game* Sakura: ...Nervosa, ansiosa, sinto minha vida fazendo uma baita retrospectiva depois da palavra casamento. Tsukushi: Eu entendo, mas você não pode voltar atrás, pode? Sakura: Não, eu aceitei e eu tenho que começar uma nova vida, arranjar...um trabalho, escolher um vestido, primeiro o vestido...e...depois o trabalho... Sakura para de falar um momento, ela não estava com uma expressão que se diga triste, mas contraindo um pouco o rosto e apertando os olhos às vezes. Tsukushi: Sakura? Sakura: Ah sim...tem que resolver tudo, tudo de antemão... Ela depois se dirige a escada e sobe não dizendo mais nada. Tsukushi: Mas... Sra.Kasugano: *chegando da cozinha* O que houve? Tsukushi: Eu não sei, ela se calou uma hora e depois falou mais nada, isso aconteceu quando você se casou com o papai, mamãe? Sra.Kasugano: Como mulher de seu pai, isso é fato de toda mulher, é um assunto delicado demais a se falar para um menino da sua idade, quando você arranjar uma mocinha para você, vai ver o mesmo processo que sua irmã tá tendo. Tsukushi: Hey, eu não sei quando o destino vai sorrir para mim u/////~/////u Sra.Kasugano ri. Sra.Kasugano: Seja paciente, meu filho, lembre-se, todos temos um Destino. Você tem um e sua irmã também tem. Tsukushi pausa o jogo e depois fica pensativo. Tsukushi: ...Destino... Sra.Kasugano: Eu já cumpri meu Destino, que foi trazer vocês ao mundo, seu pai também já cumpriu e ele está aí firme e forte para nós e sempre foi leal a seus filhos e a mim. Tsukushi olhava para trás para ouvir mais de sua mãe. Sra.Kasugano: Se você não tem um Destino a traçar, o futuro é agora, crie seu próprio Destino e ele te chamará para você o cumprir Tsukushi: Mãe... Sra.Kasugano sorri e mostra os seus olhos fechados e os sinais da idade chegando. Tsukushi levanta e abraça-a. Tsukushi: Obrigado mãe, eu te amo muito. Sra.Kasugano: Eu também te amo meu filho. Sr.Kasugano então chega e vê os dois. Sr.Kasugano: Eu posso entrar nessa rodinha? Eles olham para ele e se soltam. Sr.Kasugano: Vamos começar a providenciar nossas roupas e o vestido da Sakura, além disso, onde ela está? Tsukushi: Ela subiu *voltando aonde estava* ela do nada agiu estranho respondendo indiretamente. Sra.Kasugano: Ela está nervosa, gente. Isso é o processo pós-matrimônio que ela está tendo agora, é melhor a gente deixar ela sozinha e refrescar a consciência. No quarto de Sakura, ela ficava deitada na cama, com seu conjunto de camisa branca com manga e bermuda olhando para o teto, seu quarto estava cheio de lembranças, lembranças essas que ela guarda em volta de seu quarto como: Um álbum de suas aventuras com o Dan Hibiki, mais a foto do Ryu que ela enquadrou ele para conservar sua tinta, um mural com os respectivos lutadores, figuras de outro mundo cativantes, são elas a foto tirada com Ragna The Bloodedge, a foto tirada com Sonic o ouriço, uma foto tirada com seu herói azul de infância, o Megaman, ela adora tanto ele, que até fez uma cópia da foto original para que quando encontrasse o de novo, desse essa foto a ele, uma lembrança de fã com herói, a foto de todos reúnidos, eles, Kyo, Terry, Chris, Leona, Bao, Shingo e ela no centro, uma foto que acabou ficando para ela que era do Lars e seu modelo alternativo, Alissa, a robô que se sacrificou para salvar ela de ser queimada a morte com a luz divina de Gill, etc, todos ali quem ela conheceu, está gravado e enquadrado como uma forma de açucaradas lembranças de seu tempo de colégio e quando era mais nova, dentre elas também, havia um boné presenteado por Terry, escrito Fatal Fury nele, o pingente que tem um formato de um sol, ele não parava de brilhar, Sakura o amarrou na cabeceira de sua cama dos dois lados com uma linha fina, tantas aventuras, tantos heróis, tantas coisas que podem ser vistas num futuro de 100 anos, às vezes...houve momentos que ela não merecia ser tratada de um modo tão desagradável que fazia dela uma hora despertar o que havia dentro dela, mas isso foi passado, ela jurou nunca mais se encontrar com esse monstro que ela nunca desejou ser. Sakura: Casamento...será que vai dar tudo certo no futuro? Os pensamentos de consequências socavam a cabeça dela e seu coração pulsava com se fosse ir garganta fora, então ela respira fundo e vai contando 1 2 3 até 10. Sakura: Isso pode acontecer? Eu nunca tive essa sensação antes... Apesar de tudo, Sakura tinha uma coisa em mente, não engravidasse até que terminasse o colégio, caso contrário, ela agora pode dar a Kyo o que ele sempre quis, uma filha. Mas isso era conversa para outro dia. Kyo entre essas 10 semanas, treinou muito duro Shingo para fortalecer mais as suas habilidades, nos meados de novembro, depois 250 convites foram entregues, com direito a convite pequeno dentro do envelope, o convite era perfeito, enfeitado, brilhante e muito decorado, nele dizia "Convidamos você a esse esperado matrimônio para unir duas almas gêmeas, seria um prazer ver você presente nesse dia", enquanto Sakura, indecisa em qual vestido usar era complicado demais. Sakura: Esse vestido não ficou bom. Tsukushi: Fora os outros 27 vestidos que você disse que não ficou bom em você? ''-_-'' *entediado com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas* Sakura: Precisa ser um perfeito! ;n; Tsukushi suspira. Tsukushi: (Meninas...) Sra.Kasugano: Deixe ela Tsukushi, é o momento dela. Enquanto Sakura trocava vestido por vestido, além do sapato ter sido decidido e seu pai pagando os complementos para a festa, Kyo estava pensando em qual rosa botar para seu terno, vermelha ou branca. Kyo: Chris, o que acha? Chris: Eu não sou especialista nisso, mas acho que ficaria bom com rosa branca, em compensação do terno, eu diria que qualquer um que você vestir, fica muito bem em você. Kyo: Obrigado Chris, me alegro em ouvir isso, muito mesmo. A Sakura ficaria babando pelo meu estilo, mentira, seria ao contrário. Chris ri. Kyo: Já providenciou seu terno? Chris: Bastante tempo. Logo de cara quando eu ouvi que vocês iam se casar, não pensei duas vezes. Kyo: Que rápido hein. Chris: Muito rápido para vocês. :) Kyo ri. Depois de mais 10 semanas, quando finalmente Sakura decidiu o vestido e todos os convites já haviam sido entregues, havia mais 3 dias para o casamento é Sakura, dormindo em sua cama e sua mãe no quarto, escuro abre a cortina, ela se mostrava com uma vassoura. Sra.Kasugano: Sakura! Já está na hora de levantar! Sakura: Só mais alguns minutos. *com o lençol no rosto* Eu tive um longo dia ontem... Quando ela olha a hora, eram 7 horas da manhã. Sakura: Aaaaai nããâãão!! Isso está certo? Eu estou atrasada! Sra.Kasugano: Pensei que você era da manhã. Sakura foi jogando as roupas dela por aí e depois foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes e depois correndo. Sra.Kasugano: Não vai jogando sua roupa desse jeito! Você não vai tomar café? Sakura: Está tudo bem eu faço isso depois. Sra.Kasugano: Pelo menos continua enérgica. Indo a pé, Sakura se encontra com a sua ajudante também professora chegando. Sakura: Aaai bom dia pessoal! Professora ajudante: Ah, o demônio do atraso finalmente chegou. Sakura: Desculpe eu me atrasei de novo! Aluna: CERTO! VOCÊS NOS DEVEM SORVETES! Sakura: Eu já falei para vocês pararem de usar meus atrasos para apostas!! Um dos alunos avistam dois homens andando até que eles param e olham para Sakura. Menina: Ei professora...aqueles dois lá do lado da grade tão olhando para você desde que você chegou. Aposto que são fãs da professora Kasugano! Sakura se tornou professora, depois de já ter exatos 20 anos. Ela olha para eles e lá estão, Ken apoiado em seu carro e Ryu, todos os dois com aparência madura. Ken: Faz tempo hein...Professora de Educação Física...é a sua cara, não é? Ela sorri. Ryu joga sua bolsa para o Ken que pega desajeitadamente. Ken: Ei, tá brincando, não tá? Você não consegue perceber só de olhar pra ela? Sakura não é mais... Ryu: Isso não é verdade. *interrompendo Ken e fazendo a posição do Hadouken* Sakura: Para trás vocês. *fazendo o mesmo* Eles lançam seus Hadouken e começam uma luta. Enquanto aquela pessoa continuar lutando, enquanto aquela pessoa continuar a ser o objetivo de Sakura...não importa onde estiver ou o que estiver fazendo, ela sempre será uma Street Fighter. Capítulo 3 - Até que nossos caminhos se encontrem. O dia chegou e Sakura estava devidamente nervosa demais e ansiosa para o dia, ela estava com vestido branco, longo, com gliters brilhantes nele fazendo umas linhas e tipo terminando com redemoinhos no final, um colar gargantilha no pescoço com uma pedra diamante com detalhes bonitos que ficavam nele repousando no peito, dava voltas, o modelo da parte de cima era como de uma Cinderela, ela usava longas luvas que iam até os braços, mas não todos, chegava próximo às axilas, ela usava um longo véu na cabeça, estava levantado, o seu cabelo estava alisado e penteado, as franjas caídas e rebeldes ficavam para atrás da orelha deixando só o meio da testa da franja, assim Sakura estava, com Athena e seu vestidão preto e com joias retocando a maquiagem dela. Sakura: Athena... Athena: Sim, Sakura? Sakura: Acho que não vou poder mais cantar ao seu lado... Athena: Por quê, Sakura? Sakura: Porque...depois de tudo o que eu passei, será que ainda vamos poder cantar juntas? Porque algum dia você irá se casar, certo? Athena fica em silêncio e para um momento. Athena: Daijobu ^^ eu sei que você terá que estar ocupada, quando você se tornar mãe algum dia, mas se for para cantar comigo, ainda teremos nossa fama mesmo casadas. Sakura: Então tudo bem eu ficar fora por tanto tempo? Athena: Sim, você já ficou um bom tempo comigo ^^ agora, case com o amor da sua vida e seja feliz, Sakura ^^ Sakura sorri. Sakura: Eu serei. Posso dar um tempo, mas ainda somos parceiras. Athena: Claro! :D Então, Athena continuou a retocar a maquiagem dela. Depois de alguns retoques, era hora de Sakura partir. Athena: Lembre se Sakura, vai dar tudo certo, sorria, fique ereta e cuidado para não chorar, senão minha obra de arte se desmanchará. Sakura: Pode contar comigo ^^ Depois disso, ouve se a buzina do carro. Athena: Está na hora. Vejo você na igreja. Sakura: Obrigada ^^ Athena se teleporta e Sakura pega o seu buquê e anda até a porta da casa, abre, tira a chave e tranca e lá estava o carro esperando, Sr.Kasugano que estava dentro no banco do volante esperava Sakura. Sr.Kasugano: Vamos filha! *com um terno elegante* Sakura: Estou indo! >< *segurando o vestido enquanto vai até o carro* Ela abre a porta do carro e entra, puxando o vestido consigo, fecha a porta. Sr.Kasugano: Pronta? Sakura respira fundo. Sakura: Sim. Sr.Kasugano: Ótimo. Ele dá a partida no carro e o carro segue a estrada. Sr.Kasugano olha pelo espelho do centro do teto do carro e vê Sakura. Sr.Kasugano: Você está muito linda, minha filha. Sakura: Assim eu fico sem jeito pai ^^ Sr.Kasugano: Quando chegar lá, não se preocupe, seu pai tá aqui para não deixar você cair no meio do casamento. Sakura: !? Sr.Kasugano: Brincadeiras a parte ^^ Sakura sorri e então, quando finalmente chegam, os donos que organizaram tudo patrulham a grande porta que estava fechada, Sr.Kasugano sai do carro e vai até a outra porta perto da calçada e abre para sua filha e lhe oferece a mão, ela pega e sai do carro devagar. Sakura: (É agora. Vai dar...tudo certo. Eu posso fazer isso.) Sr.Kasugano: Tudo bem, filha? Sakura: Sim, pai...vamos lá. Ela coloca o véu para frente que tapa somente os olhos de Sakura e então, ela passa o braço pelo o do pai dela, fazendo assim uma chave de braço, quando estavam prontos, eles vão subindo a escada. Quando os organizadores do evento abrem a porta a música de casamento se inicia e para a surpresa de Sakura, todos estavam lá, todos mesmo! Todos olhavam para Sakura de boca aberta, lá estavam todas as pessoas que ela queria que fosse, entre elas seus principais amigos, sua melhor amiga Kei, muitos lutadores de outros lugares, entre eles em especial, Rikuo, ou seu outro nome, chamado Seaman, o garoto que foi salvo por Sakura, Asuka, a garota que acabou gostando dela por dois motivos, ela ter dado um Hadouken em Lili, que não foi convidada e porque ela tinha uma semelhança em alguns hábitos, Elena e Dudley, que fizeram uma viagem ao mundo num jato até a Caixa de Pandora, Alissa e Lars, que enfrentaram Sakura e Jonathan, em especial Alissa que progrediu com Sakura até o final enfrentando ameaças que vinham do Polo Norte, Sakura ficou maravilhada com todos ali, a igreja era enorme, era muita gente, nos bancos, camarote (Superfícies de cima que dá vista a frente.), havia até pessoas que já estavam em pé porque talvez não havia lugar ou porque queriam ficar em pé. Sakura: Eles vieram todos...*falando baixinho com os olhos brilhando* Seus olhos estavam tentando conter as lágrimas. Sr.Kasugano: Hey filha... *falando baixinho* robôs estavam inclusos? Sakura: Huh?... Ele olha para a direita de onde vê e Sakura olha para onde ele tava olhando e vê a maior surpresa de toda sua vida, que estava jundo de Dr.Light, era o Megaman, o seu herói de infância acenando para Sakura e uma garotinha loira nomeada Roll que estava com o seu vestidinho vermelho, acenava para ela também, Sakura colocou a mão no peito e se emocionou e acenou também. Olhando para frente passando por eles, lá estava Kyo, arrumado com seu bonito paletó com uma rosa branca, ele estava encantado com Sakura, Chris estava ao lado afastado de Kyo com o cabelo arrumado e terno e Athena no lado esquerdo onde esperava a noiva, Sakura estava se aproximando mais e mais, subindo as escadas, até que Sr.Kasugano entrega a mão de Sakura para Kyo, ele pega e dá um beijo, Sr.Kasugano então se retira e vai até onde a sua mulher que acena e seu filho estão, Sakura fica de frente ao padre enquanto Kyo o mesmo e ele vira o rosto para Sakura. Kyo: Está maravilhosa. Sakura: Obrigada. O padre profere as palavras alguns minutos como sempre em todo casamento até que chega o príncipal, ele pergunta que "fale agora ou se cale para sempre". Ninguém protestou, então ele deu procedimento. Padre: Kyo Kusanagi. Você aceita Sakura Kasugano, como sua legitima Mulher? Kyo: Eu aceito. Sakura: Sakura Kasugano. Você aceita Kyo Kusanagi como seu legitimo Marido? Sakura então sorri para Kyo e encosta o punho no queixo de Kyo. Sakura: Shouo...brincadeira hihi ^^ *sorrindo* Eu aceito. Kyo pelo contrário dessa "brincadeira", ele pensou outra coisa, quando o Padre perguntou se ela o aceita como legitimo marido, ela lhe daria um Shouoken de verdade no queixo na frente do padre e Chris e Athena ficaria com os olhos esbugalhados e Chris diria, "Isso foi um...sim?" mas na realidade foi tudo bem. Padre: Então como os dois aceitaram, é hora das alianças. Na porta chegava a dama de honra com as alianças numa almofada, essa era nada mais e nada menos que Ketty vindo linda com seu vestido de dama de honra, ela vinha dando passos esticando a perna pra diagonal para frente e a outra o mesmo devagar, se aproximando cada vez mais do altar e finalmente chega aos noivos, subindo as escadas perto entre eles e esticando os braços para eles pegarem, o padre abençoa as alianças com água benta e depois coloca o microfone perto entre os dois, Kyo pega uma aliança, só que parece que ela está queimando sua mão devido a aliança estar úmida e então Sakura mostra a mão que quer pôr e em que dedo. Kyo: Sakura. Aceite essa aliança, em sinal de meu amor e minha fidelidade a você, prometo ser leal a você, na alegria e na tristeza e com essa aliança, eu te declaro a minha mulher E então ele coloca em seu dedo e dá um beijo e então Sakura pega a aliança e depois Ketty vai para o lado de Athena, sua mãe e Sakura dá o buquê ao padre para ele segurar e ele segura. Sakura: Kyo. Aceite essa aliança, em sinal de meu amor e minha fidelidade a você, prometo ser leal a você, na alegria e na tristeza e com essa aliança, eu te declaro meu marido. E então ela coloca a aliança em seu dedo e beija a aliança. Padre: Pode beijar a noiva. *sorrindo* E então, Kyo coloca o véu que tapa os olhos de Sakura para cima e então ele põe as mãos em seu rosto e a beija e nisso, todos aplaudem, Chris solta uma lágrima e limpa enquanto bate palmas e nisso, Sakura pega o buquê de volta com o padre e Kyo pega Sakura nos braços e desce as escadas enquanto Athena e Chris seguem os noivos enquanto isso Ketty pega aonde o véu termina e levanta para não arrastar no tapete vermelho e nisso começam a jogar arroz enquanto eles passam, todos estavam muito felizes, um momento histórico esperado e Tsukushi gritando aos montes e assoviando. Tsukushi: FINALMENTE VOU SER TITIO!! *U* Todos deviam se encontrar com eles no grande salão. Chegando lá os convidados, a festa encheu que é uma beleza, o salão era gigante o bastante e espaçoso para todos, era lindo e iluminoso e todos estavam presentes mesmo, os noivos no centro da pista de dança, todos fizeram um círculo em volta. Kyo: Sakura, me daria a honra de conceder essa dança? As pessoas surtavam com a proposta de Kyo. Sakura: Aceito sim. Kyo então chega até Sakura e oferece a mão para ela, ela estava sem o véu da cabeça, ela vai e pega a mão dele e ele puxa para ele que pega na cintura dela e segura sua mão e olha bem para ela sorrindo e começaram a balançar a cintura suavemente. Outros logo disse "uuuuuuh...", muitos choravam, gritavam, batiam palmas, Sakura e Kyo dançavam ao mesmo tempo que eles se sentiam nos céus e Makai assim mudando várias vezes, que noite mágica, Kyo deu um giro com Sakura e depois inclinou o corpo dela, segurando sua perna e olhando para ela, mais uma vez o pessoal em volta faz a mesma coisa. Era hora de a noiva jogar o buquê, as mulheres todas elas se amontuavam, empurrando cada uma delas para pegar o santo buquê. Sakura: Eu vou jogar hein! -Disse Sakura.-É um, é dois...é... As mulheres ficavam loucas para pegar o buquê de Sakura, sim, havia uns galhos de Sakuras mesmo ali que significa Cerejeiras. Sakura: TRÊÊÊÊÊS!!! Ela joga o buquê para trás e as mulheres gritavam e se esborrachavam. Alguém pegou? Quem pegou? Aonde? Alguém saía do tumulto e quem era? Era nada mais e menos que Kettlyn Hyellow, ela garantiu o buquê, Sakura bateu palmas para ela e os outros também, ela se aproxima e pega ela no colo e abraça ela e dá um beijo deixando uma marquinha de batom, Ketty fica vermelhinha e depois Sakura coloca ela no chão. Era hora do bolo e os filmadores e os fotógrafos não paravam de fotografar os noivos, o bolo era imenço para todas as 1500 pessoas, era hora de eles partirem, partiram juntos com a espátula e o primeiro pedaço que Kyo deu foi para sua mulher, Sakura, quando colocou no prato de vidro, ele deu para ela e ela deu um beijo nele, depois disso, o bolo foi levado para ser repartido para os outros para todos. Muita festa, muita comida e música, era hora das fotografias, quantas lembrancinhas para muitos, Rock parece que torrou tudo que tinha para fazer isso pela a irmã dela, muita coragem, ela tirou foto primeiro com a família dela, depois a família de Kyo e depois com o restante das pessoas próximas que ela convidou, embora Ryu tenha sido convidado, ele preferiu não vir, mas falar para Ken desejar a ela felicidades na vida dela, mas que continuasse o Street Fighter acima de tudo e ele disse isso para ela depois de bater a foto, na hora que chegou Megaman e os outros, Sakura, a primeira coisa que ele fez, foi pegar ele e Roll no colo e Dr.Light ao lado dela, Megaman ficou vermelhinho por ela ter pego ele e Roll o mesmo, Sakura parecia que estava segurando dois filhos no colo, Kyo ri e Sakura ri também na hora de bater a foto, depois ela põe os dois no chão e aperta as bochechas dos dois e dá um beijinho no rosto de cada um e para Dr.Light um abraço bem apertado e agradece por eles terem vindo, Asuka e outros como Lars, Alissa, Rikuo, Elena e Dudley vieram, todos os lutadores que eram próximos a ela, incluindo Kei, que mesmo não uma lutadora, é a melhor amiga de Sakura, Asuka foi uma que veio logo abraçando Sakura e parabenizando ela e assim foi foto por foto, quando chegou os Lutadores do Destino, eles se uniram, ficando um do lado do outro, Chris principalmente no lado de um dos noivos e os outros em cada lado. Kyo: Preparem-se pessoal. Sakura: É 1...é 2...é 3! Todos: FIGHTERS OF DESTINY!! E a foto é batida quando todos erguem os seus punhos. A festa demorou para acabar, pode se dizer que acabou 1 hora da manhã, depois de se despedir do pessoal, Sakura se despediu de sua família e Kyo da dele, Tsukushi foi a sua irmã. Tsukushi: Hey mana, vai ficar tudo bem né? Sakura: Por que pergunta isso? :o Tsukushi: É que...fico pensando...vai ser muito diferente sem você lá em casa, depois de tudo que passamos, brigando, você cuidando de mim quando tinha 5 anos ._. o tempo passa tão rápido assim? Sakura: Hey, tá tudo bem ^^ *alisando o cabelo dele* eu nunca esqueçerei de vocês, pode apostar que isso não irá acontecer. Tsukushi: Promete? Sakura: Prometo sim ^^ Tsukushi: Certo, aproveite sua Lua de Mel ao lado de Kyo. -Obrigada. Sakura então se levanta e vai até Rock e o abraça. Sakura: Obrigada Rock...por tudo. Rock: Ah que isso, irmã...*falando baixinho* sabe que eu sempre fiquei disposto a ajudar você, sabe disso. No outro lado estava Kyo e os meninos converçando com ele. Terry: Não vai jogar fora hein. Kyo: Do que fala exatamente? Chris: Deixa pra lá, o que queremos dizer é que faça valer a pena a Lua de Mel de vocês. Kyo: Ah, obrigado. Um carro havia chegado e vinha com latinhas, era um carro mandado por Rock levar os noivos, ele para na frente do salão e buzina. Rock: O carro chegou. É hora de você ir. Sakura: Obrigada Rock. Saiu tudo planejado como eu queria. *abraçando mais forte ele* Rock: Não tem de que ^^ Kyo: Hey Sakura, meu amor! O carro já chegou! Sakura: E-eu já estou indo! Bem...tchau então ^^ Ela corre segurando o vestido. Rock: Se cuida. Ela se vira para ele. Sakura: Tchau, nos encontraremos de novo, eu prometo! ^^ Kyo deixa Sakura entrar primeiro para depois ele, Kyo fecha a porta e os dois vêem todos acenando e eles mandam beijos para todos eles e o carro dá a partida. O carro leva eles para uma grande casa, humilde, mas muito bem feita, de dois andares. Motorista: É aqui que eu deixo vocês. -Diz o motorista. Sakura: Grata ^^ Sakura sai do carro e Kyo logo depois e fecha a porta, e nisso, Kyo carrega Sakura nos braços. Motorista: Boa lua de mel para vocês.*dando a partida e indo embora* Kyo: Obrigado! -Agradece Kyo. Chegando perto da porta, Sakura gira a maçaneta para abrir a porta e Kyo abre a porta com o pé e Sakura fecha a porta e por trás já tinha chave, Kyo ajuda ela para ela trancar a porta, por dentro, eles vêem uma casa espaçosa de teto alto, uma sala de estar, uma cozinha nos fundos, um quarto a direita, onde a porta estava fechada, uma escada onde levava ao andar de cima, estava indicada por um papel onde era o quarto de casal, ele chegaram perto da porta com um papel colado e então Kyo abre a porta com o pé novamente e lá estava o quarto, com seus móveis, Kyo então coloca Sakura de pé e ela vê ao redor. Sakura: Fizeram um ótimo trabalho. Kyo: Rock deve ter gastado uma grana com tudo isso. -Diz Kyo. Sakura: Ele não precisava se incomodar com isso, não isso ._. Kyo: Ei. *se aproximando dela, pondo as mãos em seus ombros atrás* Ele fez isso pelo nosso próprio bem. Sakura: Sim...ele é uma ótima pessoa. Kyo: Tudo graças ao Terry. Sakura: É ^^ Kyo: Bem, estamos sozinhos enfim não é? -Sim, estamos. -Agora eu só preciso de você. Kyo beija o ombro direito de Sakura, depois seu pescoço e depois o seu rosto, Sakura sente um arrepio. Sakura: Wow...>< assim tão de repente... Kyo: Está tudo bem, apenas...relaxe. Ele se sentiu desejado e abraçou Sakura por trás e a beijou, abaixando suas longas luvas, ao tirar joga as no chão e então ela vira para ele e volta a beijá-lo e começa a tirar o paletó dele até cair e nisso, ele guiou ela até a cama de casal e depois ele abaixou o zíper atrás do vestido dela devagar e foi abaixando devagar o vestido dela, depois ele abraça ela e a beija caindo para trás em direção a cama. No dia seguinte, os Lutadores do Destino se encontraram novamente e dessa vez eles estavam se despedindo. Terry: Como foi a noite de vocês? *com um saco nas costas* Sakura: Ah, foi mágica -u- Chris: Você parece bem esgotada se me permite dizer. Sakura: Pô, nem me fale -u- Shingo: Então é isso né gente? Caçaremos um novo rumo para a gente não é? Terry: Eu estou decidido, eu vou continuarei as lutas de rua. Kyo: Sim, nós já passamos por isso não já? Chris: Sim, verdade. Ketty: Bem gente, eu vou voltar para a minha dimenção, *com o buquê em mãos e o papagaio "Ukke" no ombro* estou muito feliz por ter estado com vocês, prometo voltar. Ukke: Wraaa...vamos voltar wraaa, sua mãe te espera. Então Ketty se concentra em tudo que pensa e forma um portal para outra dimenção. Ketty: Tchau gente, se cuidem. Sakura: Se comporta lá viu Ketty ^^ Todos acenam e Ketty entra no portal e se fecha. Shingo: Eu...vou começar a arrumar um trabalho para mim. Sakura: O que você será Shingo? :D -Pergunta Sakura. Shingo: Eu, serei um advogado com um dom forte de justíça! >< Chris: Muito bom Shingo! :) -Diz Chris. Shingo: Hehe >< Jonathan: Eu vou manter o Saikyo vivo! Athena: Eu continuarei meus shows! >< Terry: E vocês aí? *olhando para Kyo e Sakura* Kyo: Eu ainda estou pensando. Sakura: Hey Kyo... :3 Kyo: Sim, Sakura. Sakura põe a mão na barriga, todos ficam estarrecidos quando ela bota a mão na barriga. Shingo: AAAAAAAH KUSANAGI SAN VAI SER PAPAI!!! XD Chris: WOW!! Quer dizer, parabéns Kyo, já é hora de começar a montar uma família. Kyo fica emocionado e abraça Sakura. Chris: Bem, é hora de mudar minhas vestes. Chris de braços abertos enquanto chamas vão rodeando o corpo dele, formando umas vestes diferentes. Chris: Para a de o novo guardião de South Town e Metro City. Terry: Espera, Chris! Você...vai morrer? Chris: Não Terry, eu só estarei em uma parte das núvens vigiando vocês ^^ Sakura: Tem certeza que quer que esse seja o seu Destino, Chris? Chris: Hey, eu sou um Lutador do Destino, eu escolhi esse Destino, que é se tornar um guardião, mas não se preocupe, afinal não pretendo ficar pela eternidade lá, sempre que possível, vou vizitar vocês. Kyo: Peço que não nos abandone, Chris. Embora tenhamos que traçar caminhos diferentes, ainda lutaremos. Chris: Nunca os deixarei. Terry: Menos mal. *aliviado* Shingo: Bem, então é isso pessoal. Todos nós escolhemos nosso Destino e chegamos até aqui, estou feliz que todos escolheram seus caminhos. Athena: Sakura, quero que seja uma boa mãe para seus filhos sempre. Me prometa isso ^^ Sakura: Prometo Athena. Jonathan: Um abraço em conjunto? Chris: Mas é claro. Todos juntos se abraçam, um abraço apertado e embrulhadinho, o abraço em família, o abraço da irmandade, laços de aço, corações de ouro e prata, um cuida do outro, agora, uma nova era, eles ficaram em círculo depois e então colocaram o braço para frente de mão aberta, cada um botou uma mão em cima de um, assim empilhando, eles balançaram e jogaram para cima. -FIGHTERS OF DESTINY!!!! Categoria:Histórias